Greatest Love of All
by Neutral Trifecta
Summary: Braska and his guardians are at the moonflow and Jecht feels the need to sing a song. If you like the movie "Coming to America" you may like this fic!


**Greatest Love of All**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Coming to America, they belong to SquareEnix and Paramount Pictures respectively.**

**Summary: Set ten years before the events of Final Fantasy X, Braska and his guardians are at the Moonflow preparing to board the shoopuf. Right before Jecht's drunken assault against the shoopuf, he dedicates a song to Spira's next generation. I wouldn't go as far as classifying this story as a songfic, but you can look at it that way if you want. The song Jecht sings is the "Greatest Love of All" by **

**Whitney Houston, the cover version of the song he performs is by Eddie Murphy's character (Randy Watson of Sexual Chocolate) from Coming to America.**

"Milord, please tell me that Jecht isn't intoxicated again!!" Auron pleads to his Summoner while Jecht stumbles up to the duo with a bottle of Guadosalam's finest in his hand. "You are such a stiff, Aur-HIC!, excuse me, Auron, but I am not _intocimacated_ for your informat-HIC!, this bottle here clearly says 'WATER', see!". "Jecht, you wrote the words 'Water' on the bottle!!" Auron exclaimed. Clearly hearing enough, Braska decides to intervene before his two guardians decide to quarrel, "Will you two please stop bickering, I cannot have you two arguing once we board the shoopuf because one, there is no room onboard to fight and one or both of you may fall overboard and two, if that does happen do not look for me to help as I will act like I don't associate with either of you and plus, do you really expect me to swim in all of these heavy robes?".

"My apologies milord"

"Yea, Sorry Braska, but anyway I have the perfect solution to cut all of the tension between us-HIC!" Jecht states while he wraps his arm around Auron's shoulders.

"Get off me Jecht!" Auron exclaims.

"A song!!" Jecht states while completely ignoring Auron's protests.

"A song Jecht?" Braska asks while looking a Jecht quite perplexed.

"Yes Braska, a song, some famous lady used to sing it back Zanarkand, Whitney… what's her face? She married some guy who looked like he was strung out on one too many 'potions', Bobby… I can't remember his name.."

"Brown?" Auron interjects while a confused Braska and Jecht stare at him.

"How did you know that-HIC?! You are not from my Zanarkand!!" Jecht exclaims, clearly in a state of shock. "Yes Auron, how did you know that?" Braska asks.

"Back in Bevelle when you left him alone with Yuna, he was telling her stories about his Zanarkand and all the famous people who inhabited it, then he proceeds to tell her about Bobby Brown and while he thought you and I were not looking, he started singing a song that I believe was called 'Every Little Step' and provided some nice choreography if I may add" Auron states while trying to fight a chuckle, in which he fails miserably. "Why Jecht, I never knew you to be quite a dancer!" Braska states while joining Auron in his laughing fit.

"Hey! I am just as good of a dancer as I am a blitzball player, so will you two shut up I am trying to sing here!!" Then Jecht brushes past the two and onto the boarding deck, then proceeds to snatch the PA from a poor hypello. He clears his throat then talks in the PA, "I have something on my mind, which I want to share with you all tonight." The crowd looks at him in complete silence as Auron slaps his hand to his forehead and mumbles "He sure seems to sober up with he is making a complete fool of himself, milord can we please get him off the deck?"

"No Auron, our companion obviously has something he has been dying to say and I believe he should get it off his chest." Braska calmly replies.

"I can't believe this" was Auron's only retort as Jecht continues on the stage.

"You all look so lovely this evening, don't you agree?!" Silence still meets him, "While you are in the clapping mood, give it up for my band, Sexual Jecholates!!!" Jecht signals to the apparently invisible band behind him.

"Sexual WHAT?!" Auron asks

"Shh!!! He's about to start!" Braska interrupts him, clearly excited for whatever vocal catastrophe was about to happen.

"This song goes out to all the children of Spira!"

"_I believe that children are our future"_

(Braska starts clapping, the only member of the audience doing so)_  
_

_Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess insiiiiiideeee  
Give them a sense….. OF PRIDE….. to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed _

_They can't take away my dignityyyyyyyyyy  
Because the greatest love of all_

_Inside of meeeeeee, yea yea….._

"Sexual Jecholates everyone!!!" Jecht exclaims while signaling at the invisible band as Braska remains the only one clapping. Sensing the audience clearly was disinterested, he stomps on the deck and shouts again "Sexual Jecholates!!!!" Then he drops the microphone and proceeds to strut off the deck.

"Good Yevon, that boy can sing, he is good!!" Braska states clearly in awe of Jecht's impromptu performance. "My apologies milord, but I believe that you have lost your mind if you think that abomination of a performance is considered good, calling it bad is still giving Jecht too much credit, he should just stick to blitzball for all that matters."

"How do you know if he would still be around after this pilgrimage to even consider an alternative career?" Braska asks, bring back the harsh reality of what tasks the trio still had at hand.

"Milord, Umm.. I don't…." Auron was abruptly interrupted by a familiar scream.

"AHH…. FIEND!!!!"

"No! Jecht, stop that is not a…" Then the sound of a sword meeting shoopuf flesh was heard around the moonflow.

**THE END**

**A/N**

**My first fic, so read and review!!! No flames please, I'll just throw water on it and cry after.**


End file.
